


Hungry Like the Wolf

by Dark_Frejya



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Graphic Description, Jealousy, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: They say he has no human emotions, but what is this feeling he is experiencing if not hot-blooded jealousy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick plotless drabble, I hope someone will find it enjoyable.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Witcher, Geralt and the content of The Witcher's world.

Emotions, a word that he dreaded more than the stinkin’ smell of nercrophages. 

But Jaskier was right, as much as he hated him to be. Replace that word with anything else, delete it from the vocabulary, it won’t change the fact that it’s there, borrowing into a hole in his chest like a worm in a juicy apple.

All thanks to her. 

The white wolf sipped his ale quietly, taking in the humid, loud atmosphere of the chaotic tavern. His golden eyes darted at the door with a piercing gaze. He wanted her to arrive and didn’t want her to arrive at once, unsure which one he wanted more. 

“Fuck.”

She could tell he is there before even walking in. Well, that’s foolish of course, it was  **his** usual spot, his favourite. A tavern of bounty hunters, scoundrels and whores. A drunken couple was already fucking near the entrance door. She pushed them aside and forced herself in.

It only took a second to spot him. Their eyes locked on an instance. It made her shiver inside, forcing her to look away, defensively, she simply rolled her eyes. Not to give him any leverage on her. 

It meant nothing, he should know that.

The Witcher narrowed his eyes. She was ignoring him. Well, to hell with her. He took a gigantic gulp from his pint and grunted, gesturing the maid for a refill.

She turned her back and sat down at the bar. A statement. Forcing him to stare into the waterfalls of her dark brown hair. A Witcher’s senses are heightened, he could smell it right from where he was sitting, in his mind the memory of pulling it back as she mounted his groin and rode him to hell and back. 

It was hard not to turn back and stare at him, the desire to know if he cared was strong. But he didn’t care, she knew that. It wasn’t just the fact that everyone she ever knew told her Witchers can’t feel human emotions, it was the fact that she woke up naked and alone in a cave with no trace from him but an ache in her groin and a needle in her heart.

_ “Well fuck him, you can have whoever you want.” _

And just like a blessing from the gods, a tall young man appeared and took a seat right next to her. A knight, in not so shining armour, mildly drunk. 

“My lady”. He greeted and raised his ale. She nearly snorted at the notion. _ There are no ladies here. _ But she smiled, as sweetly as she possibly could. That smile was anything but made for the knight. She wanted  **him** to know she doesn’t care either, and at least she won’t be sleeping alone tonight. 

Geralt frowned. His fist nearly turning white around the mug of his ale. “ _ She doesn’t belong to you”. _ Said the voice inside his head. Yet the anger made his heart beat like a war drum. He took an angry gulp and then grunted loudly. She was turned halfway, enough so he can see her face, laughing, giggling foolishly, moving forward with her hands while touching and stroking lightly, enough to make any man take the hint. 

_ “She doesn’t belong to you.  _

_ Oh but she will.” _

He stood up furiously, pushing both the chair and table away. The people at the tavern gasped with fear. An angry Witcher is never a good sign, especially not when it’s Geralt, the butcher of Blavikan. 

Her hand was now resting on the knight’s thigh, a wide smirk on her lips. Completely unaware of the angry wolf who was making its way to its prey. 

“Fuck off.”

The blood chilled in her veins when she heard his voice. She turned to look at him, her hand still on the poor knight’s thigh. She could feel him trembling beneath her touch and it wasn’t from arousal. 

“I won’t ask again.” the look on his face was cold, yet there was a firey rage burning in his eyes. She was nearly afraid, if she wasn’t so angry. 

Seeing the drunken knight still lingered in his chair, Geralt took the courtesy of grabbing him by the neck of his armour and throwing him off, so there will be no one standing between them now and he can cast his shadow over her pretty face. The knight didn’t even bother returning the fight to defend the lady’s “honour”, knowing it’s a fight he will never win, not even when sober.

“Upstairs. Now”

He commanded at her in his growly voice and threw a bag of coins on the counter. She didn’t even manage to utter a question or a refusal, his hand was already locked around her elbow, dragging her to follow him.

~*~

Within seconds she was violently shoved into the bedroom, hearing the door slam behind her with a terrible force. Then there was a deep stern silence but she could feel him moving closer as the shadow of his height was cast upon her. The heat of his body radiated on the exposed parts of her neck. Fury was rapid on his breath. 

**_“He_ ** _ is angry?!” _

Without thinking twice she turned to him and lifted her hand in order to slap him like some foolish offended lady. Her wrist was in his fist before even coming close and she realized it was the first time they were facing one another since the moment she arrived.

“Cute” he patronized her and began walking forward, forcing her to move back with him.

“Let go of me Geralt, or I’ll fucking slit your throat.” She threatened her hand reaching to her dagger. The cold image of waking up alone in that cave did make her want to murder him. 

He smiled endearingly, grabbing her other hand and continued to walk them into the room until her behinds hit a wooden table. She could feel his groin hard against her, and damn if it didn’t make her want to instantly spread her legs for him. He was much taller than she was and so much stronger, it messed her up. 

He leaned dangerously close to her, inhaling her sweet scent. His nose nuzzled her temple, just at the edge of her hair and then lower down her ear. Her hands were plastered to the wooden surface of the table by his, restricting her from any movement. She wanted to jump onto him, bite him, scratch him and ride his cock until she’s sore but all she could do now was desperately lean into his body.

He could feel her begging without words, it made him expose his teeth at her with a wide smirk. but it didn’t mean she was off the hook. On the contrary, He flipped her with one sudden movement so she was now half-bent on the table, her hands holding at the rim in order to prevent her from fully lying down.

“Dare to move and I’ll make you walk funny for weeks.” 

_ She is going to anyway. _

She couldn’t help but laugh at that remark but her laughter was cut short as her trousers and undergarments went down with one forceful thug and Geralt was kneeling in front of her petite behinds. 

“Fine, you asked for it”. he muttered, his rough hands grabbing at the cheeks of her arse, parting them slightly. She let out a deep gasp as his lips met her cunt, planting a single soft kiss on her swollen wetness. Not because he was a gentle lover, this was torture.

“Fuck you.” was all she could answer in high pitched voice. 

He smiled against her heat. She was so sweet and juicy and fucking her was all he wanted to do, all night, all morning and all week. But she made a fool out of him and he wanted to repay the favour first and fuck if he didn’t enjoy eating out a woman and making her wriggle with pleasure the way she would.

The stubbles of his face grazed the back of her thighs, leaving her skin burning red as he moved closer again and began eating her out. His tongue licked her in and out his lips hungrily devouring her. She cried out, her body bucking against his torture. If his hands hadn’t held her so steady she’d be on the floor long ago. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” She gasped, so close to sweet ecstasy but that’s was when he stood up and grabbed her hair, pulling her back against him.

He could have had her like this, like a bitch, like he would if she was any other woman, but she wasn’t. He wanted to look at her, to hold her face while coming inside her, to see her lips parting with every moan. He turned her back to face him and shoved his hardened bulged between her legs as if to prevent her from escaping. 

She breathed heavily, grinding herself against his groin in return. She would have begged for him but that was exactly what he wanted, for her to be weak. Instead, she decided to regain control and sent her hands to tear at his shirt forcefully. His skin glistened in the candlelight, his muscles flexing as his hairy chest rose up and down.

“Take off your fucking pants”. She commanded and allowed herself to tug at his belt hungrily. 

He frowned in return “If you think you are the one giving orders here, you are gravely mistaken” 

With that said, he pinned her hand down to the table and unbuckled his belt quickly. Hearing the metal clinking against the floor made her heart race in anticipation. He grabbed his hard cock and pushed roughly into her, sinking all the way into her welcoming warmth with a deep low grunt. She joined him with a hoarse cry, a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Fuck.” He panted “You are so tight” Her muscles resisted yet sucked him in at once, embracing him like a predatory flower. Urging him to thrust harder and deeper, unable to stop, in his mind ran silly musing of wanting to be like this forever. He had to kiss her to prevent himself from saying forbidden shit that will get him into trouble. 

She kissed back, ever so violently, tasting blood as her teeth tore at him.

Beneath them, the table creaked and move back and forth as they moved against each other.

She felt his hand wrap tightly around her slender neck, his thumb held up her chin to force her to look directly into his yellow eyes while he was hammering her onto the surface.

_ “Now she’s yours” _

Finally, he had complete control over her body, of her pleasure and pain. She could feel herself losing to this battle while he plunged in and out of her with the dedication of a skilled soldier. She locked her thighs around him, arching back as her orgasm tore through, a cry pleasure ripping through her lungs. She came undone even harder than she did before.

It was impossible to go on with her hot cunt sucking at him so passionately. 

In a finale loud grunt and one last shove, he came into her. The sensation of his hot fluids filling her body was the sweet after taste. She bit her lip and hummed as it trickled down between their bodies. 

The room was a harmony of heaving and desperate gasps. “Shit...” was all she could muster. He chuckled slightly, as much as he could with a breath so heavy. He was still caging her between his large arms, leaning his forehead against hers. A few moments later he was back on his feet, he pulled her to his grip and marched toward the bed.

“This will take all night long”

~*~

Come morning she was awoken by aching muscles and a raw sensation between her legs. She moaned silently, reaching a hand between her legs. A hollowed sensation took over, the realization that once again she was left alone by the only man she never wanted gone. She sighed and rolled on her side to get out of bed only to be grabbed by a strong muscular arm that pulled her back.

“Good morning” he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

“Oh, you stayed.” She answered, trying to be stern yet the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

“You are never leaving my sight.” he answered, his hand already working its way down her abdomen in a gentle caress. 

  
  
  



End file.
